This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This subproject consists of a group of projects for which either abstracts were not available, or the total use was less than 0.1% of grant dollars, carried out by investigators who each consumed beamtime for the collection of x-ray diffraction data for 3-dimensional crystal structure solving. The investigators are included in the list of personnel, and they are the ones not identified with any other subproject. The investigators/subprojects for which their total use was less than 0.1% of grant dollars include the following: Stephen Blacklow Tribbles Murray Junop MAD data collection of Xrcc4/ligaseIV John Hunt MDR ABC transporters Alex Bohm large t antigen origin binding domain + site I DNA target Roy Mariuzza Structural Analysis of Lamprey Variable Lymphocyte Receptors Roy Mariuzza Structural Basis for Affinity Maturation of a Protein-Protein Interface Bing Hao Structure of the ubiquitin ligase Leemor Joshua-Tor Erythrocyte binding antigen 175 (EBA-175) region II structure determination Kathryn Lemmon Kir channel Evan Kantrowitz Structure of Inhibitor complexes of fructose 1,6 bisphosphatase - Inhibitor FBP1A Patrick Loll Interleukin-5 receptor in complex with interleukin-5 Zongchao Jia Regulatory domain of calcineurin Evan Kantrowitz Structure of Aspartate Trancarbamoylase mutant in the T state Kannan Natarajan Structures of T cell receptors, unliganded and in complex with MHC molecules Quentin Vicens Group I ribozymes from Clostridiae Ekaterina Heldwein HSV-1 gB Y179S mutant, acidic conditions Marshall Miller Cytotoxin-associated gene A co-crystallized with microttubule affinity-regulating kinase 2 Jonathan Goldberg Structure determination of the Sec 13/ Sec 31 complex Karen Allen Structure and Mechanism of Hotdog-Fod Thioesterases Roderick Mackinnon Structure of Potassium and Chloride Channels Christopher Hill 20S:Blm3 Stephen Miller Structural studies of the Rhizobium etli autoinducer-2 receptor homologue Ekaterina Heldwein HSV-1 gB W174R mutant, acidic conditions Quentin Vicens Group I ribozyme P4-P6 domain from Tetrahymena Elias Lolis CXCL12 (Stromal Cell-derived factor 1-alpha) in complex with heparin Evan Kantrowitz Structure ATCase locked in R state by disulfide bonds Hongmin Li Anti-ribosomal antibody structure and function Lawrence Stern Structure of the endoplasmic reticulum aminopeptidase ERAP1 Ekaterina Heldwein HSV-1 gB Y179S mutant, basic conditions Zongchao Jia Calmodulin binding domain of calcineurin Carolyn Cohen heavy meromyosin Miguel Garcia-Diaz Transcription Factor A, mitochondrial Jens Birktoft DNA designer Crystals Sivaraman Jayaraman Structural Studies on bacterial proteins Patricia Howell Algnate biosynthesis Steven Bruner enterobactin biosynthetase EntF Thiolation-Thioesterase bidomain Marissa Yanez Ternary complex of domains from GspD, GspC and a nanobody Marianna Teplova CUG-Binding Protein 1 Yuan Tian Structural study in RNA silencing Evette Radisky human mesotrypsin S195A - complex with APPI - crystal screen condition #33 David Wah Structure of the trypansome transcription factor TZB Kannan Natarajan William Lowther Free methionine-(R)-sulfoxide reductase 1 Thomas Steitz Structural Studies of the 50S ribosomal subunit with substrate analogues Roy Mariuzza Crystal structures of TCR E8 complexed with both wild-type and mutant melanoma antigens presented by HLA-DR1 Yili Li NK receptor KLRG1 and Cadherin complex Yi Lu Myoglobin with Fe++ and CuB++ Eric Merithew Focal Adhesion Kinase Leemor Joshua-Tor Characterization of protein complexes involved in RNA induced transcriptional gene silencing Brian Eckenroth Human Serum Transferrins Lee Tremblay Structural Studies of GlcNAc-Insositol glycosyltransferase. Zhen Huang 2'-SeMe-modified oligonucleotides Ji-Joon Song Chromatin Modification Alexander Serganov RNA recognition by La autoantigen Leemor Joshua-Tor chromodomains Aneel Aggarwal Human Rev1 translesion DNA polymerase